Blood Fever
by Voyfan2
Summary: What if poor Vorik's Pon farr was a bit contagious? A J/P take on Blood Fever.


This mission to collect gallicite has certainly gone south. Neelix is injured, and B'Elanna has taken off into the caverns.

Tom's report isn't at all reassuring: "I tried to stop her ... she bit me."

"She bit you?" Chakotay asks. We're both incredulous. Even more so when Tom said she apparently enjoyed it.

Something's very wrong here. If I remember my xenobiology classes, for Klingons, biting is a definite invitation to mate. Which means ... a glance at Tuvok's embarrassed expression doesn't make me feel any better. I suspect he knows something … but what?

I call for a transport, but the answer is no: they're too far into the caverns.

I'm about to order a rescue team when Tuvok asks me to delay, saying he may be able to determine what's happening. I'm going to have to trust him. I know Tom can defend himself, but still ….

xxx

When it's over, I stand in Sick Bay with Tuvok and listen to his report on what transpired on the planet as the Doctor tends to his patients. B'Elanna and Vorik are exhausted and bloodied. Tom is sitting on the biobed, waiting for the doctor to fix that bite. He looks over my way, and we smile at each other.

Tuvok finally leaves, so I go to check on Tom. "You all right?" He seems restless.

"Yeah," he says, a bit too quickly. "I just want to get out of here." He shakes his head. "You know, it's a good thing Vorik showed up," he continues, more quietly now. "She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer."

"Must have been your innate charm," I tease. "Dinner?" I ask, mouthing this part because I know damn well the Doctor can hear everything we're saying. He nods, and I pat his arm, but before I can leave, he grabs my hand and squeezes it, hard. "Later," I mouth again as I gently pull away.

For once, I decide to go off duty at the normal time. Back in my quarters, I do a bit of research, then take a shower. Tom should be out of Sick Bay by now, so I comm him on the private channel.

No answer.

I ask the computer: He's in his quarters. Perhaps he's in the shower, so I decide to wait a bit before I comm again.

Just as I start to get dressed, I hear a familiar whine, and I look out to see the transporter deposit Tom in my sitting room.

I'm about to make a crack about using a site-to-site transport, but think better of it. Tom's disheveled and sweating. He walks toward me, slightly swaying, as his eyes rake over my body. I sneak a look at the front of his sweatpants. Oh. My.

"Kate, I need ..." he rasps.

I loosen my robe. "It's all right, honey, I thought this might..." My words are cut off as his mouth slams over mine.

xxx

Later, we're having dinner when the door buzzes. "Expecting anyone? Tom asks. I just shake my head and call for them to enter.

To our surprise, the Doctor, Chakotay and Mike Ayala come barreling in. They stop short: they're obviously surprised, too.

"Captain, are you all right?" Chakotay asks, his eyes shifting from me to Tom.

"We're fine. Just having dinner. Something I can do for you?"

"I ran Mr. Paris' blood work. It shows the same chemical imbalance that Lt. Torres and Ensign Vorik had," the Doctor said.

"And we discovered that he was here," Chakotay finished.

"And what?" Tom said indignantly. "You thought I was in here assaulting the Captain? Jesus Christ!"

I catch Tom's eye and shake my head. "I'm fine, Chakotay. We're both fine," I say. "Actually, Mike, you're dismissed." Mike looks rather disappointed, but follows orders.

The Doctor, however, won't be dissuaded. "How do you feel, Mr. Paris?"

"Great! Take another blood sample if you'd like." I smile at this, though I really hope the doctor doesn't get any ideas about scanning us.

"No unusual symptoms? No overwhelming ... urges?"

"Doctor!" I say sharply. I should have kept that mobile emitter away from him.

Chakotay has had enough. "Let's go, Doctor. I believe the Captain and Mr. Paris said they were fine." They leave, though not before Chakotay gives both of us a pointed look.

We sink back into our chairs. "Wow, close call," Tom breathes.

"Yeah, a half-hour earlier …" Good thing we decided to get dressed. Even better than my bedroom door is shut.

He reaches over and pulls me into his lap. "You know, I'm a little fuzzy on some things. But did you say that you expected me to be in that state?" 

I nod. "I wasn't sure, but considering what happened, I was concerned that her bite would set up a biochemical transmission. There are no records of that … but there are no records of Vulcans taking Klingons as mates, either."

"Welcome to Voyager, the ship of new discoveries," Tom quips.

"No kidding. You did seem a bit 'agitated' in Sick Bay, so I did some research, which said that a man in Pon Farr would always seek out his mate, if possible."

"Well, that's part's certainly true. I had this overwhelming need to find you, and well ... I was just really scared that I would hurt you."

I pat his cheek. "As I said, I'm fine. It was definitely ... vigorous ... but I certainly enjoyed it." He smiles and I run my fingers through his hair. "Seriously, how are you?"

"Hmm," he says, pulling me closer. "You know, I might be feeling those symptoms again. Maybe I need another session to clear out the blood fever."

"Do you now?" I purr as I run my index finger down his chest.

"Maybe I should ask how you are," he says as he starts to nuzzle my neck. "This could be more contagious than we thought."

"Now that's an interesting thought," I murmur. It's also a bit scary. "I'd hate to have this kick in when I'm on the Bridge." Actually, fun on the Bridge one of my fantasies. I have no doubt it's one of his, too, but still …

"Well, as your medic, I would recommend some preventive medicine," he whispers.

I slide off his lap and take his hand. "You know, for once I just might follow doctor's orders ..."


End file.
